Cupcakes (Alternate story)
by pegasis23
Summary: My version of Cupcakes!Hope y'all will like it! Gore involved,read at your own risk. Sorry if it is not up to expectations,I'm not really experienced in writing fanfics though..Anyways,enjoy this slightly gore-y fic! Disclaimer:I do not own My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic or its characters.I only own the story.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Cupcakes(Alternate story)**

**Chapter 1**

_By pegasis23_

The air in Ponyville was slightly cooler than usual, leaving Rainbow feel the enthralling rush of wind as she swooped up and down, perfecting a particularly complicated routine before returning to the ground with an epic nose dive. As she returned to the ground, Rainbow felt more alive than ever as she felt the cool wind caress her colorful mane and her cheeks gently.

Rainbow landed on her hooves and turned to look Ponyville, the very place her heart and best friends belonged in. As she gazed at her village with pride and love, Rainbow noticed it was five minutes to three in the afternoon.

An alarm rang in her head as Rainbow remembered that she was supposed to meet Pinkie Pie, her best friend in Sugarcube Corner at three o'clock. She wasn't quite sure of what Pinkie wanted to do there, but Rainbow knew that with Pinkie -anything is possible.

Rainbow inwardly groaned at her seeming inability to remember important things before kicking off, her wings propelling her away to the bakery, where her friend waited impatiently for Rainbow to arrive.

"Omigosh,I'm sorry I'm late!"Rainbow gasped as she arrived at last, to Pinkie's relief.

"It's okay, I understand about the Wonderbolt training."Pinkie assured her friend before rushing to her cupcakes from the oven.

Rainbow sighed in relief at her friend's seeming indifference at her late coming before asking,"So, what are we doing today, Pinks?"She asked as she eyed a cupcake hungrily.

"We're doing CUPCAKES!"Pinkie grinned in delight, a spark of manic madness danced in her irises, unnoticed by Rainbow who was busy protesting.

"Pinkie, you _do_ know that I can't bake right? Remember the last time I baked with AppleJack? And how the oven exploded before we could get the apple pie out?"Rainbow raised a brow at the activity the pink party pony brought up.

"Don't 'cha worry, with your ole' Pinkie Pie around, what could go wrong?"Pinkie grinned.

"Must I start?"Rainbow muttered under her breath as she took the pan of cupcakes from her friend and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"But, before we start, I need you to do something for me, Dashie."Pinkie said, pulling out a cupcake with a light blue lining out of a cabinet full of similar looking cupcakes.

"I want you to try this cupcake. I call it Cloudy Cake Spectacular!" Pinkie smiled, finishing with an explosion from her party canon for dramatic effect.

"Cool,so we're taste testing cupcakes and stuff now?"Rainbow asked hopefully.

"Just try it! I just wanna test to see if it will sell well."Pinkie replied a little too innocently as she watched Rainbow picking up the cupcake and chomping it into half with a grin.

Rainbow licked her lips as she swallowed. The taste was perfectly sweet, if not for the nearly unnoticeable bitter medicine taste.

"Mm…Pretty good. Except that bitter taste of medicine...Ugh..."Rainbow shuddered absentmindedly before continuing ,"Now that's done ,what's next, Pinkie?"

"Now, "Pinkie grinned evilly at Rainbow, "You take a nap."

"W...What…?"Rainbow asked but as the words left her mouth, Rainbow fell unconscious on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic

Cupcakes

Chapter 2

_By pegasis23_

"Uggh…"Rainbow groaned, as she awoke at last. Rainbow tried to get up but it failed horribly as she found to her horror, that she was firmly held in place on a metal table by durable leather straps and kept in a dark room.

Rainbow struggled under the straps valiantly to try and escape the straps that seem to grow tighter as she continued struggling. As she writhed, Pinkie jumped into her line of sight.

"Goodie, you're awake. Now we can get started." She gleefully stated. She was pushing a cart covered with a cloth.

"P…Pinkie? What's going on? Why am I tied down to a table?I thought I was helping you make cupcakes."Rainbow asked,a hint of hysteria in her voice as Pinkie continued to get ready.

You are helping. You see. I ran out of the special ingredient for the cupcakes and I need you to get more."

"Special ingredient"? Dash was now breathing heavily and starting to panic. "What special ingredient"?

Pinkie giggled and responded "You, silly."

Rainbow stared, her mouth agape before bursting in to fits of laughter,"Hehehe,Ya got me there ,Pinks, tricking me that I'm gonna be made into a cupcake? Hehehe, that's your best prank yet! You win, you're the best."

"Aww,thanks,Dashie,but I've haven't played any pranks today,so I can't exactly accept your praise."Pinkie smiled.

"Pinkie,this isn't funny anymore, please, stop."Rainbow begged and caught on quickly as she saw the number of sharp tools and medicine neatly arranged on the cart.

"If it isn't funny,why did you laugh?"Pinkie asked as she returned to the shadows to get something.

"Pinkie, please, I'm your friend! You can't do this!"Rainbow begged harder than before as Pinkie reemerged in a getup that chilled Rainbow to the bone.

Pinkie's usually poofy mane was flat as the marble floor,with a bunch of multicolored pegasus wings fluttering on Pinkie's back, along with unicorn horns strung together to form a necklace and the dress… Rainbow nearly puked as the party pony struck a pose with the horrendous dress of real pony hides with cutie marks on them.

"Oh,Dashie,you have no idea how sick am I to hear you say that, like my previous ingredients."Pinkie rolled her eyes as the message sunk in on Rainbow and the lights came on, illuminating the dark basement.

The sight was enough for Rainbow to nearly faint again as the very picture of horror greeted her. Confetti, streamers and banners were made of pony hides and organs. Skulls of Pinkie's previous victims were used as plates and bowls for Pinkie's party and the bones which were stained with blood were made into tables and chairs.

And as a centre piece, the heads of four foals, their eyes closed like they were sleeping were wearing party hats of pony hides. Her eyes darted back and forth and then gazed up at the patchwork banner hanging from the rafters. Made from several pony hides, the words "Life is a party" were scrawled in red.

"Oh,my Celestia…."Rainbow gasped in shock.

"Like it"? She asked "I made it myself."

Dash pleaded. "Pinkie please, I'm sorry if I did anything to you. I didn't mean it. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anypony."

"Oh Dash, you didn't do anything. It's just that your number came up and, well, I don't make rules. We can't turn back now." Pinkie comforted as a tear ran down Rainbow's cheek.

"Wait, who made the rules? And who is 'we'?"Rainbow snapped out of her fear and stared at Pinkie.

Pinkie giggled,"Aw, you silly filly, isn't it obvious? It's Pinkamena that made all of those rules. Pinkie Pie is too much of a sissy to even do all of that still needs to make all those tasty, delicious cupcakes after all! Well, now for the 'mane' event!"Pinkie, or Pinkamena laughed horribly at her joke as she retrieved a scalpel from her cart and studied Rainbow's flanks carefully before cutting a circle around her flanks.

"Aah!"Rainbow cried as the cut burned but more pain was to come as Pinkie sliced her cutiemark away with a curved skinning knife.

As Pinkie pulled away, Rainbow desperately spoke as pain limited her speech ," Pinkie,Ah, I know you are in there somewhere, just please, stop her, I'm your friend! The Element of Loyalty, remember?"

Pinkamena growled, "Stop it,Pinkie…"

Rainbow felt wild hope racing through her as Pinkamena gave away her weakness. Pinkie was still inside of the psychotic party mare.

"Pinkie, please, I begging you, remember how we turned into best friends, of all of our good times…Of our promise to not hurt each other!"Rainbow gasped as Pinkamena growled, seemingly in pain.

Pinkamena's mane turned poofy as Pinkie finally reemerged.

"Oh my gosh, Dashie, You're...You're bleeding! Gaaah!" Pinkamena fought back and reclaimed control over Pinkie as Pinkie's mane fell flat yet again.

"C'mon, Pinkie, you can d..Do i…Aaahhh!"Rainbow screamed again as Pinkamena took a dagger and stabbed on where her cutiemark used to be in. Pain burned into her soul as blood dripped onto the floor.

"Now, onward! And let's not have any more distractions from you and my other self. "Pinkamena smiled tightly as she sliced off her right flank's cutiemark.

"You..You Pinkie P..Promised…T..That you won't husrt me…"Rainbow half whispered and half gasped as Pinkamena worked on her wings.

Pinkamena looked into Rainbow's eyes with pity, "I did, Rainbow, I did…"

"And I will not lose my friend's trust by turning her into a cupcake!"Pinkie's voice escaped the shocked Pinkamena and a blue blast that could only be her own Element of Harmony working within her, unlocked by her best friend, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie destroyed Pinkamena self completely and finally reemerged as her bubbly self again.

Rainbow could feel her heart rate slow as blood continued to pour out of her. As she black out, Rainbow heard herself croak, "Good job, Pinkie…"

Rainbow awoke to the beeping of the heart monitor. Her flanks were wrapped in some kind of white gauze and an oxygen mask had been placed over her muzzle.

The group of colorful figures soon turned into her best friends, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack.

All was here except..."Where's Pinkie?"Rainbow asked, oblivious to the nervous glances her friends exchange.

"Rainbow,we really don't want to tell you but.."Fluttershy softly spoke before getting interrupted by Applejack, "She was executed."

"By Celestia."Twilight bitterly spoke as she revealed the culprit behind Pinkie's executer.


End file.
